phalanorfandomcom-20200213-history
Knighthood
'Knighthood '''is a concept present in many countries in central Phalanor. Its origins are disputed, the two most common beliefs being that either the ancient King Attaryan was the first knight, or that the first King of Khun Davar started the practice. By realm Ander Ander has a long tradition of knighthood, going back many centuries. Any knight can knight another, and the monarch can knight people as well. Knighthood ceremonies in Ander are typically simple, with a knight bringing the sap of a certain tree, drinking it, and with a tap on the head with a sword. There are several classes of knights, which widely differ in social status. Though the definitions of these have become somewhat murky over the years, they are still recognized. They are more unofficial terms, rather than actual classes. Andiric knights are addressed by the title 'Sir', or 'Cyn' in Andiric. Easterly Knights (Éurers) Though it might seem like a prestigious title, easterly knights are anything but. They are the poorest of all knights, landless and often with poor quality armour. Their name comes from a wordplay on the Andiric word for 'east', which sounds the same as the Andiric word for 'robber'. These knights are typically called easterlings for short, but they rather prefer being called landless knights. Coincidentally, these types of knights originated in Éures, the old Andir colony on Trisla. These knights' numbers usually swell after wars. Noble Knights (Erders) Noble knights are the knights of the lower nobility; sons of barons, counts, and margraves. They are typically much richer than easterly knights, but not all have property. Lordly Knights (Ragienmunne) Lordly knights are typically from the upper noble classes, but sometimes not. Before, the term lordly knight used to refer to knights who were in knightly orders. After a decree passed by the new Emperor Fradriche, however, all orders within Ander were disbanded and their riches were to be distributed between their members. This made the lordly knights rich, and due to their wealth and strength, they are referred to as ''Vifjebhers in Andiric, meaning wife-stealers. This was because of their tendency to seduce women both noble and lowborn from all over Ander. Cvaldakia Knighthood is somewhat of a fuzzy idea in Cvaldakia. The bogators of Cvaldakia are close to knights, especially since the Andir-Cadiliwych war. This war brought ideas of chivalry and knighthood over to Cvaldakia, as the Cvaldaks took many Andir, Cadiliwych, and Holbeckian wives in their campaign, as well as producing many bastards. Bogators can only be 'knighted' after three other bogators agree that they have proved themselves worthy. Bogators originated long ago in the steppes, where the strongest men in each clan chose successors to train in the arts of war. Bogators were simply landless, poor adventurers some centuries ago. Many nobles became bogators after their service in Ander, however, and the tradition passed on.1 Coastpyre Pyrene knighthood dates back to the founding of the Order of the Dragon by Clodovique Pyrene. Those who come from all walks of life, be it low peasants to high nobles; are allowed into the order to achieve piety and honor by serving as the guards, the hands of the Prince of Coastpyre. The ceremonies of such knights took place after years of marital training, strategy, chivalry, religious and personality teachings. Those who would pass these tests would come to become squires at courts across the Principality; until granted Knighthood by the Prince. This became more of a symbolic and honor title after the rise of the Empire, where the Empire had a strong standing army. These knights became the bodyguards of the Emperor. The highest honor there could be. These knights would wear their ornamental armor, decorated with baroque carvings of dragons and the Imperial crest. They would have a long blue feather in their helmet to show their honorary status. Their Grand-Master is ranked as a member of the nobility and given sovereign rights to rule over Castle Gaermeh. Although Knighthood is not a title of nobility, those who choose to join the Order do so to gain prestige, piety and favor with the Emperor. Gaining standing is a power in the Empire that cannot be misused. Category:Knight